Triumvirate: Zerouh
Pre-Triumvirate/Triumvirate Formation In early September of 2009, Zerouh had a plan for the Triumvirate but needed something to start it. He knew that he would need to find some form of support from individuals familiar with withing the online environment to get the Triumvirate going. He wanted to begin with something small so that mutual relationships could be better built. After some searching, he found out that the EE, CELTHES, and Kaiser Blade were all up against the corruptionest, Uhnul. All three clans had their clan members getting hacked and corrupted by the said corruptionest, who was trying to destroy the three of them, according to Zerouh it’s possible Uhnul may of had other targets, but the three clans were the main targets and is possible that they were previously affiliated. After trying to find some information on them, he stumbled onto EE’s and Kaiser Blade’s pages on the Runescape Clan Wiki. He approched the three clans explaining who he was and why he approched them, saying “''I am Zerouh, a guardian of those who require it, may I ask that you respect my next few words''.” As all of that was going on he worked continuously to get EE, CELTHES, and Kaizer Blade to entertain the idea that Zerouh would be able to offer assistance and that they could trust him. Nremni, once the leader of the late Kaiser Blade clan, and Ehyta did not trust Zerouh, and assumed that he was Uhnul. CELTHES even banned Zerouh from their clan cause they suspected that Zerouh was Uhnul. According to Zerouh, he first got the trust of Stavrok, who was the diplomat and financial advisor to EE and CELTHES, Stavrok began working between the two clans as the ambassador to keep the fradgle alliance intact. Stavrok began to trust Zerouh after spoken with EE where it’s believed that Ehyta, Nremni, Reliaha and Stavrok were all present. Stavrok was then able to get CELTHES to open up and trust Zerouh which then in tern got Ehyta’s clan to trust Zerouh which led to Kaiser Blade in accepting that they would not be able to continue without Zerouh’s aide. All having ran out of options. CELTHES was the worst hit, having lost a majority of their members, whom all had extensive amounts of money. Awards 'Empire' Quotes "Human psychology often causes us to agree with the first opinion we hear. The sad part of this is, the first opinion is rarely the true one." -ぜロウ “Time is and shall always be the always constant, forever changing variable” -ぜロウ "Alliances are useless unless played upon the same board.” -ぜロウ “Power must never be valued over intelligence.” -ぜロウ "Everyone is selfish in every form" -ぜロウ “If the King doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" -ぜロウ “There are no kings, Only pawns to others.” -ぜロウ “The terrible fact of war is that the ones fighting it are often innocent.” -ゼロウ “In every case when the punished outweigh the righteous, there is a fault with society” -ぜロウ "Many say that everyone has their own blade, simply different from other blades. In truth, not everyone does have their own blade, they are as useless as the next person who thinks they can hold a blade." -ぜロウ “Drawing focus and attention to enemies only displays a weakness of yourself” -ぜロウ "In no way should the tortoise consider a victory over the hare" -ぜロウ “A flag must be a symbol of the nation, not an image of it's media” -ぜロウ "Money is the blood of a nation, the people it's heart, the government it's mind." -ぜロウ “In theory, the media should cover what people want to hear. In truth, the media covers what people think they want to hear” –ゼロウ Category:The Universal Triumvirate Category:Triumvirate Member Category:Triumvirate Executive Category:Non-Player Category:Stub Page Category:Priority Page